The Wedding Planner
by randomnosity
Summary: Miaka Yuuki is the most sought after wedding planner in Tokyo. When Mr. Right falls into her lap, she starts planning her own wedding. Enter Tokyo's most eligible bachelor and then you're torn in two. Who would you choose? The handsome or the exotic? R&R!


Miaka Yuuki walked through the cathedral calmly, her Prada heels softly clicking with every step. She was on her way to the bride's room while mentally marking her checklist, ensuring that everything was running smoothly and in order. Upon entering, she was met with the frightened expression of the wife-to-be.

"Miaka, I can't do this! What if it was all puppy love and he didn't mean all the things he said before? I'd be stuck in an unhappy marriage for the rest of my life!" Shrieked the bride, while furiously pacing the room and straightening the ruffles on her wedding gown. The said bride stopped in front of the full length mirror and gazed at her reflection incredulously, "And this dress makes me look like a gold ostrich!"

Miaka smiled, it was always like this, and she had heard the same line from so many brides before. "Yui, everything will be alright, and you know what?" asked Miaka.

"No I don't know what, but I'm sure you'll tell me." replied Yui. Her panic-stricken expression softening a little to let a small smile grace her features.

"Tetsuya told me yesterday that he was the luckiest man in the world to marry such a beautiful blue-eyed angel and have her all to himself for the rest of his life." Miaka grinned; she was good at getting these things under control. Very good indeed.

"Really?" Yui asked her eyes glassy with suppressed tears.

Miaka smiled warmly, "Yes, and he also said that he can't wait to have you all to himself tonight. Privately." The blonde blushed furiously and playfully swatted Miaka's arm. "Okay, now that you're fine, I need to check on the rest, okay?"

"'Kay, and thanks a lot, I owe you one."

"No problem, and for the record, the dress does not make you look like a gold ostrich, it's a theatrical two-piece, silk taffeta-"

"-with a tightly paneled bodice and silk rose corsage trailing from one hip to the floor in a mass of ruffles, I know Miaka, I know." Continued Yui, Miaka put on an irked look but quickly smiled and exited the room.

Once outside, she leaned on the brick wall and sighed, "_Always the planner, never the bride._" True, she loved her job as a wedding planner, watching two soul mates bind themselves in holy matrimony, it was all very sweet and touching, but for once, she'd love to be in that white wedding dress, walking down that aisle and marrying the man of her dreams. Unfortunately, that man hasn't fallen into her lap yet.

She took a deep breath and walked with confident strides, she was prepared for anything and nothing was going to destroy this wedding, not even-

"Er, Miaka?" came a voice in Miaka's ear through a microphone.

"Yes Reirei?" Miaka answered, somehow, this doesn't sound too good.

"The F.O.B. is M.I.A." replied Reirei.

Miaka heaved a deep sigh, "_Wonderful, just wonderful._" She thought irately, "I'm on it, make sure everyone's in place." Reirei replied an affirmative and Miaka set off to find the bride's father. Hoping he didn't get too far. Her heels were softly clicking and the charm on her anklet jingled slightly. According to old folklore, the man of her dreams is destined to trip over her feet when he's close. She's not superstitious, but there's no harm in trying right?

As she rounded a corner, she saw a glimpse of a tuxedo and a mop of graying hair. "_Gotcha!_" she thought triumphantly, "Mr Hongo, what are you doing here? You should be with your daughter; this is the happiest day of her life." She eyed the three-quarter empty frosted glass bottle clutched tightly in the man's arms, "And I think someone's had one too much Belvedere to drink and needs to sober up ASAP." The said man looked up at Miaka with somber eyes.

"I can't do this, I won't do it." He muttered and took another deep swig from the bottle.

"But this is the happiest moment in Yui's life, she's your only daughter, don't you want her to be happy?"

"I do want her to be happy, it's just that, today she won't be my little girl anymore, she's already grown up and I'll be handing her over to another man." He took in a deep shuddering breath and continued, "We were never that close to start with but now we'll be drifting farther apart, I know kids these days, they never visit their folks anymore." Miaka nodded in understanding.

"I know how it feels, but if you don't walk down that aisle with her, she'll be so upset that she'll never talk to you again, come on Mr. Hongo, I can't make this wedding work without you. Now are you with me?" Miaka extended her arm and the Mr. Hongo seemed to contemplate the matter for a while before taking the proffered arm.

"Thank you Miaka, I'm glad Yui found a friend like you, now we have a wedding to get to!" He thrust the vodka bottle into Miaka's hands and marched off triumphantly towards the ornate double doors where a very agitated bride was waiting for her father.

"Reirei? F.O.B. has been located and is now in position, start the music." Miaka spoke into the microphone.

"Roger that, let the wedding commence!" Rerei replied.

The chapel hall and corridors echoed with the melody of the orchestral wedding march as Miaka hurriedly went up to the second storey of the sanctuary where Reirei, her assistant, was waiting. She was standing by the railing with a tissue in her hand, dabbing her eyes, watching the fairytale scene unfold below.

"After two years of this, one would think that you would get over the blubbery stage." Miaka commented, her hazel eyes scanning the wedding, making sure everything was perfect as her childhood best friend walked down the aisle, strewn with red and white rose petals. She smiled; everything was going according to plan.

"Miaka, when did we get a brunette photographer? I thought Shun always had brown hair." Miaka's eyes snapped to the figure where her assistant was pointing and that was _not _her photographer.

"I'll get on it, keep an eye on him and tell me where he's going." Reirei saluted and grinned as Miaka dashed off. Nothing is going to ruin this wedding, nothing at all.

Reaching the final steps of the stairs, Reirei started speaking, "He's making a move, just exited the hall via the third door nearest the altar, I feel like we're in a spy movie, catching the bad guy!" Reirei squealed. Miaka rolled her eyes and made a mad dash as fast as her stiletto-clad feet would take her. Rounding up a corner, she caught sight of the mystery man.

"Gotcha!" She shouted triumphantly while pinning the unknown photographer onto the nearest wall. Those self-defense lessons really did pay off. She turned the man around so he would face her and she was met with a very familiar shade of violet eyes,

"Taka?"

* * *

A/N: First chapter, first fic. Inspired by Made of Honour and The Wedding Planner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Made of Honour, The Wedding Planner, Belvedere vodka or anything else that sound familiar. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Please R&R and tell me what you think! Criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
